


I Didn't Know You Smoke

by KrekeOrca



Series: Doron [1]
Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dad!Horobi, Fluff, Gen, Horobi is finaly a dad, Jin is a baby forever, alternative universe, fuwa is smoking, smoker!Fuwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrekeOrca/pseuds/KrekeOrca
Summary: Fuwa didn't always smoke, but when he does, it's just to loosen his nerves."I didn't know you smoke.""I didn't know you slack off.""Being a father Humagear is also as tiring as a human father."
Relationships: Fuwa Isamu & Horobi, Horobi & Jin (Kamen Rider Zero-One)
Series: Doron [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690648
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	I Didn't Know You Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate universe where Horobi actually works as a dad humagear and somehow Fuwa is friends with him because I think their dynamics work really well as friends, but not in the "we're best friends forever!" kind of friendship, but more like a "yeah, we know each other, worst guy I ever met, but I trust my ass to this guy." type of friendship.  
> If you don't understand what I'm talking about that's ok because I don't understand half what I'm talking about most times.
> 
> Hope this can entertain you!

“I didn’t know you smoke.”

Fuwa Isamu was enjoying his lunch break in a cafe, he sat on one of the tables outside the cafe. He ordered a turkey sandwich and the blackest coffee they had. The sun was bright today, but that wasn’t the reason why he chose to sit outside.

“I didn’t know you slack off on your job,” Fuwa replied to the newcomer.

The person took a seat opposite to Fuwa, “I don’t slack off, it’s not in my program.”

“Oh yeah? Then what are you doing here and not with your son, Horobi?” Fuwa spat

“I’m taking a break, being a Humagear father is as exhausting as being a human dad, you wouldn’t know,” Horobi spat back.

Fuwa raised his eyebrow, “Excuse me? What the fuck did you say?”

“Never mind,” Horobi waved his hand, “since when did you smoke?”

Fuwa inhaled his cigarette, “Since the day I have to put up with your bullshit.”

Horobi laughed sarcastically, his expression as stiff as always, “I regret the day I met you too, officer.”

Smoking wasn’t Fuwa’s new hobby, but he didn’t smoke regularly. Fuwa smoked every once in a while, only to loosen his tense nerves, which was getting even tenser these days with increasing terrorist attacks. He once didn’t smoke for almost a year, figured that he could finally quit for real, but life happened and he got a lot of stress because of it.

“I don’t smoke all the time, only when I’m stressed,” He took a long drag of his smoke, “How’s Jin?”

“Good, good,” Horobi’s expression was always flat, but once Jin was dragged in a conversation the Humagear’s eyes lit up, ever so slightly, “he’s starting elementary school soon, he’s very excited.”

Fuwa imagined Jin, the most hyperactive kid Fuwa ever met, jumping and running around his house in excitement and probably _screeching_ in Horobi’s ear.

“That’s real cute,”

“The cutest.” Horobi approved.

Jin was the son of a single mother, he was a lot smaller when Horobi first served the household as a father Humagear. Jin’s mom had to work all day to fulfill their daily needs, it was a lot of work but she managed to balance between raising her son and her work fine. As he got older, though, things went a little overboard for the single mother, especially with how much energy Jin had. That’s why Horobi was assigned to be Jin’s guardian, helping his mother.

“How long have you stayed with them again?” Fuwa asked.

“2 years, 7 months, 42 days, and 14 hours,” Horobi answered in detail.

Fuwa nodded.

“How’re the terrorists?”

“One thing I’m trying to do right now is not thinking about terrorists, Horobi.” Fuwa answered dryly.

Horobi chuckled softly, “Let me have one of those,” he took out a cigarette from Fuwa’s box and hold it between his finger.

“You’re a fucking robot, you don’t smoke.” Fuwa squinted his eyes.

“What do you know about us Humagears?” He smirked deviously, as he put the nicotine stick between his lips, but he didn’t bother to light it.

Fuwa huffed out a laugh and inhaled his own nicotine stick.

“What will little Jin think when he sees his dad smoking?” Fuwa joked.

“I’m a great father figure, he’ll think highly of me,” Horobi bragged.

Fuwa laughed, “What the hell is that? You really are full of bullshit, I can’t believe Hiden assigned you to be my friend’s son’s dad, such a role model you are!”

Horobi contemplated to splash the content of the coffee cup to Fuwa’s face, but he thought he could do better than that, “like you could be a better role model to kids, _officer._ ” Horobi emphasized the last word as he took out the cigarette from his mouth.

Fuwa flared his nose like he always does when a challenge was being declared, “Ha! Of course I can be a better role model, I’m _the_ Kamen Rider Vulcan, kids love my shiny suit and I get to shoot the bad guys.” Fuwa almost tucks out his tongue like a little kid. _Almost._

“Sure,” Horobi nodded sarcastically, “you’re the role model of the violence of human nature and, oh, you have a bad temper.”

Fuwa held back _really_ hard not to punch Horobi on his smug synthetic face. Somehow it’s always like this when he’s with Horobi, their conversation always ended up with a friendly (?) banter, mocking and teasing each other. The first time Fuwa met Horobi, he hated him. Horobi wasn’t just any father type Humagear, he used to be a bodyguard and caretaker of the richest man’s children in the country. He was programmed to protect the children with any means necessary, including _eradication_ program, a program that was supposed to be planted in soldier Humagears, as much as Fuwa’s concern, and not inside a father Humagear.

_“Trust me on this,”_ Hiden had said, “ _he’s the perfect Humagear!”_

Turned out, the family Horobi used to serve wasn’t the best family. In the end of the day, Horobi was just a property to the children’s eyes, even though Horobi was also programmed to take care of the children with affection and love, they treated him badly and he ended up broken. Not on his hardware, but in his software.

“Jin’s birthday is coming up,” Horobi said, “he’ll want to see his Uncle Isamu.”

Hiden had said, _“His singularity came out at the worst time for any Humagear, he’ll be scarred for life, but I believe with the right family, he can be the humagear he should be, a loving and caring father.”_ Fuwa didn’t understand a single shit Hiden said, he was still skeptical that the Humagear would hurt his friend’s child, one way or another and he didn’t want any of his friends’ family in danger.

“I’ll see what I can do,” Fuwa replied, sipping his already cold coffee.

“You’re no fun,” Horobi teased, “did the bad guys took the fun out of you, Fuwa-san?”

“Shut the fuck up,” Fuwa said, annoyed, “how would a Humagear know about fun?”

“Take a guess,” It was probably Jin, the kid was always playing and jumping around all day, no time for resting. It was fortunate that he got a Humagear for a dad, the only kind of dad that could put up with his chaotic energy.

“His birthday is on Saturday, right? I think I can take a day off then, besides, Jin would love to see me in armor.” Fuwa grinned like a wolf, feeling smug that he could _out cool_ Jin’s favorite Humagear.

“Isn’t being smug about your job against your protocol, officer?” Horobi always calls him officer when he’s being sarcastic.

“what? are you too scared that Jin will pay more attention to me rather than to you?” Fuwa smirked.

Horobi fell silent, Fuwa took that as a sign of agreement, “...no.” he replied.

And Fuwa laughed at that, his cigarette fell to the ground. Horobi put the spark out with his boot, his usually stoic face looked a little embarrassed.

The first time Horobi met Jin, Fuwa had been there to make sure the Humagear didn’t do the unnecessary, Hiden had been there too with his Humagear secretary, more to make a good impression for the little family. The mother was Fuwa’s high school friend, one of the closest, she personally asked Fuwa to help her find the right Humagear for Jin. And Fuwa, since he knew _the_ CEO of the company that builds Humagears, asked Hiden to make her one.

Jin, with his big curious eyes, looked at Horobi from head to toe. Yes, it was the mother who ordered the Humagear, but it was the son’s opinion that mattered the most, for he will be spending more time with the Humagear than the mother.

_“Hi, Jin,”_ Hiden greeted, _“my name’s Hiden Aruto and I’m here to introduced you to Horobi.”_

_“Hello, Jin,”_ Horobi, with his default flat expression, sat on one knee, so he could be eye level with Jin, _“I’ll be taking care of you from now on.”_

Jin was holding onto his mother’s skirt, unsure yet curious at the same time. He looked up to his mother, silently asking for confirmation.

_“Go on, Jin, it’s alright,”_ His mother encouraged him.

Jin took a step forward, Fuwa remembered what Jin had asked, _“are you going to be my dad?”_

If Fuwa could, he would want to punch Horobi’s flat face, like, come on! The kid was right in front of him, at least smile a bit like a normal person would!

_“Yes,”_ Horobi had replied.

At that Jin smiled the widest smile he could muster, _“can I call you papa?”_

_“Of course.”_

Jin’s smile turned into a glee scream, he hugged Horobi tightly and yelled, _“I have a papa!”._ Horobi, To Fuwa’s surprise, hugged back and to be honest, even though he didn’t want to admit it back then, seemed like a hugging Jin genuinely with raw affection. It almost seemed like the Humagear was letting go of a lot of burdens as he held the little boy. As if, he had held his breath all this time and now he could finally breathe in that suffocating embrace.

Fuwa remembered that Jin’s mother broke down into tears, feeling joy and relief at the same time. Hiden was laughing gleefully, another job well done and a satisfied customer. He didn’t know back then that he not only helped a mother and her small boy but had also helped a broken and scarred Humagear.

Jin then continued to take Horobi on a house tour, showing him his favorite toys and his favorite games to play and all his art projects he made in kindergarten that his mother put on the wall, listing all the fun things they would do every day. The little boy even showed Horobi an old mold in the kitchen that he named Nori, which got him scolded by his embarrassed mother.

Fuwa watched Horobi, as he took another cigarette from the box but didn’t light it, the once suspicious-looking Humagear turned out to be the best father Jin could get. If someone was to doubt him, just like how Fuwa did before, they should see Horobi playing ninjas with Jin, with Horobi cosplaying in what Jin described as Humagear Naruto and Jin himself as the tenth Hokage (there are only seven Hokages if you didn’t know).

“Thanks,” Fuwa said in almost a whisper.

“Your welcome, even though I don’t know what you’re referring to,” Horobi replied, but he only pretended not to understand what Fuwa was actually thanking for.

Horobi’s ear lit up, seemed like someone was calling him, “Hello, Jin, please don’t scream on the phone, I just got my ears fixed,” Fuwa chuckled.

“Yes, I’m on my way home, no I’m not buying you candy, you’re mother strictly told you not to eat to much candy,” Horobi chuckled softly, “alright, I’ll buy dorayaki on the way, yes the one Doreamon always eat, okay, see you at home.” Horobi turned off the call.

“The one Doraemon always eat?” Fuwa asked chuckling.

“Jin firmly believed the dorayaki Doraemon ate is from this small shop at the corner near his house and he only wants to eat dorayaki from that store and if I were to bought him from another shop he would know,” Horobi said that like he’s talking about national security protocol.

Fuwa laughed, “well, you better go find Doraemon’s dorayaki before Jin loses his patience.”

Horobi smiled a small smile, “I sure do and you, Officer Fuwa? Shouldn’t you be back to work?”

“Right after I finish my sandwich.”

Horobi stood, “then I’ll be on my way, take it easy on the nicotine, Fuwa-san, humans need lungs to breathe.”

“Whatever you say, _papa._ ” Fuwa munched on his sandwich as he waved Horobi goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably draw a fanart for this fic so stay tuned on my Tumblr!
> 
> https://krekeorca.tumblr.com/


End file.
